


Bilbo & the dragon

by Terfle



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Smaug in poetry





	Bilbo & the dragon

Tail twisting   
Temper ever shifting  
The great worm stirring  
The dwarves ever daring  
Sending Bilbo down the path  
To face the dragon’s petty wrath.  
Light glinting on metal  
Not a pan, nor a kettle  
Could shine so bright  
Yet none were right  
To Bilbo’s eyes, home was still the prize.  
He crept further more  
To a place with no door  
Where the fearsome Smaug lay  
For many a night and day.  
So bloated was the worm  
His head he could barely turn  
To seek out the intruder  
Who so craftily had eluded  
The dragon’s watchful eye  
Not detecting the spy  
Invisible thief  
Stirred not a leaf  
No breath was heard  
Not a sound from a bird  
The world marched on above  
But for Smaug there was no lost love  
His den was snug  
As a bug in a rug  
Too lazy to feel   
The threat looming real  
Of death and doom  
Before the next full moon  
So complacent was he  
He never could see  
That the end was near  
Heralded by the visitor he did not fear.  
The dragon charm almost blinded  
Bilbo’s wits, nearly left behind him  
Back to the route he stumbled  
At the dragon’s mirth rumbled  
Word play was finished  
The thief’s safety diminished  
But Smaug laughed too soon  
Knowing nothing of the runes  
For they were the key  
To the end of his destiny.


End file.
